Cross Over
|} Other images |-|Synchro Arc= Episode 56 Ep56 Security, Shingo, Yūya and Reira.png Ep56 Yūya, Reira and Discover Hippo.png Ep56 Serena sets a Card and ends her turn.png Ep56 Security and Type-0.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Serena taken by Turbo Duelist.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Dennis and Gongenzaka 57-1.png Arc V Dennis vs Gongenzaka.png Dennis 57-2.png Episode 62 Yuya and Sawatari 62.png Ep 62 Shingo.png Card rain.jpg Guards picking cards.jpg Arc V Ep 062.png Episode 89 Arc V Obelisk Force with Fusion Card.png OF and Tsukikage 89.png Sora, Tsukikage, Obelisk force 89.png Sora and DeathToy Sanctuary.png Sora 89-7.jpg Tsukikage 89.png Antique Gear OF 89-1.jpg Fusion Monsters 89.png Obelisk Force defeated by Tsukikage and Sora.png Ep90 Blaze Falcon defeats the last guard.png Episode 98 Roger and Reiji 98-2.png Episode 99 Reiji 99-8.png Reiji 99-0.png Ep 99 Reiji activates Contract with the Demon World Pendulum.png |-|Xyz Arc= Episode 100 Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Shingo 100.png Episode 101 Ep101 Kaito discovers the Action Field.png Ep 101 Gongnenzaka equips Soul Chusai to Kyukyukyu.png Ep 101 Superheavy Samurai Soul Chusai.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101-3.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Kaito and Ciphers 101.png Yuya and Kaito 101.png Sawatari 101-1.png Sawatari 101.png Ep101 Cipher Shield protects Cipher Wing from Big Star's attack.png Ep101 Kaito takes damage.png Kaito 101-2.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Ep101 Effect of Saruto-B.png Ep101 Dwarf equipping Saruto-B.png Kaito 101-3.png Ep101 Shingo and Big Star.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101.png ArcV 101 Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Entermate Drumming Kong.png Ep102 Effect of Drumming Kong.png Ep 102 Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Ep 102 Kaito2.png Ep 102 Kaito takes the control of Odd-Eyes.png Kaito 102-10.png Yuya 102-5.png Yuya 102-6.png Ep 102 Dragoncaller Magician.png Yuya 102-7.png Yuya 102-8.png Ep102 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in its Pendulum Zone.png Yuya and Yuto 102-3.png Yuya and Yuto 102-5.png Yuya and Yuto 102-4.png Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png Kaito 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-6.png Kaito 102-2.png Allen, Sayaka, Shun 102.jpg Sayaka 102.jpg Ep 102 Kaito and Cipher Dragon.png Episode 104 Yuya 104-5.png Edo 104.png Edo 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-8.png Edo 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-10.png Yuya-Yuto 104-3.png Yuya-Yuto 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104-9.png Ep104 Pendulum Effect of Seal Eel.png Ep104 Dark Rebellion reduces the ATK of Dystopiaguy.png Ep104 Dystopiaguy destroys Dark Rebellion.png Ep104 Pendulum Effect of Chain Giraffe.png Yuya 104-7.png Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-11.png Yuya-Yuto 104-12.png Yuya-Yuto 104-1.jpg Dark Requem Xyz Dragon 104-1.jpg Ep104 Effect of Dark Requiem.png Ep104 Effect of Dark Requiem reduces the ATK of Dystopiaguy to 0.png Yuya 104-2.png Episode 105 Ep 105 Raid Raptors - Retrofit Lanius.png Shun 105-1.png Shun 105-2.png Shun 105-3.png Kaito 105-1.png Shun 105-6.png Shun 105-7.png Kaito 105.png Yuya 105-1.png Kaito 105-2.png Kaito 105-3.png Kaito, Yuya, Shun 105.png Shun 105-5.png Allen, Yuya, Sawatari, Shingo 105.png Ep105 Shun.png Two Galaxy-Eyes 105.png Episode 107 Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro 107.png Episode 108 Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-1.png Gloria 108-1.png Ep108 Gloria with Fusion Card.png Gloria 108-2.png Amazoness Empress and Synthesis Magician 108.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-2.png Shun and Yuya 108-4.png Tyler Sisters 108-4.png Yuya and Shun 108-1.png Yuto-Yuya 108-3.png Shun 108-2.png Ep108 Escape Force protects Rise Falcon from Liger's attack.png Lancers 108-5.png Ep108 Shun listening to Yūya.png Yūya thanking Yūto108.png Yuya 108-4.jpg Yuya 108-3.png Episode 109 Gloria and Grace 109-2.jpg Yuya 109-1.png Noro and Tyler Sisters 109.png Yuto-Yuya 109.png Yuto and Yuya 109.png Yuto-Yuya 109-3.png Yuto-Yuya 109-4.png Shun 109-2.jpg Obelisk Force 109-1.jpg Obelisk Force 109.jpg Chaos Giant 109.jpg Sayaka 109.png Allen and Lancers 109.png Ep109 Yūya and Yūto worried about Shun.png Shun and Sayaka 109-1.jpg Sayaka and Shun 109-1.png Yūya109.png Yuya 109-6.png Kaito 109.jpg Kaito 109-1.png Kaito 109-1.jpg Episode 110 Edo 110-8.png Yuya 110-1.png Yuya 110-3.png Yuya 110-2.png Edo and Yuya 110-1.png Field Cage 110.png Yuya 110-01.png Edo and Yuya 110-2.png Edo and Yuya 110-2.png Yuto and Yuya 110-1.png Noro 110-8.png Blue Academia Students 110.jpg Tyler Sisters 110-4.jpg Edo 110-15.png Tyler Sisters 110-3.png Tyler Sisters 110-4.png Tyler Sisters 110-10.png Kaito vs Blue Academia Duelists 110.jpg Yuya and Yuto 110-2.png Ep110 Edo with Fusion Card.png Ep110 Dag Daggerman destroyed by Delay Armor.png Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Sayaka, Shun, and Kaito.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Tyler Sisters and Noro 110.png Tyler Sisters 110-5.jpg Yuya 110-4.png Grace and Gloria 110-10.jpg Yuya and Yuto 110-3.png Ep110 Yūya Sets Trump Witch in his Pendulum Zone.png Yuya 110-5.png Gloria and Noro 110-1.jpg Gloria and Noro 110.jpg Edo 110-11.png Edo 110-14.png Edo110 (1).png Tyler Sisters 110-2.jpg Edo and Yuya 110-10.jpg Episode 111 Yuya 111-2.jpg Ep111 Edo.png Yuya 111-6.jpg Ep111 Edo1.png Yuto-Yuya 111-1.png Yuya 111-7.png Edo and Yuya 111-0.png Edo 111-7.png Ep111 Delay Armor protects Dystopiaguy.png|"Delay Armor" protects "Dystopiaguy". Ep111 Edo3.png Ep111 Edo2.png Grace, Gloria, and Noro 111.png Yuya 111-12.png Edo 111-2.png Yuya 111-2.png Yuya 111-4.jpg Tyler Sisters 111-6.jpg Yuya 111-8.jpg Yuya 111-05.png Yuya 111-3.png Edo 111-3.png Yuya 111-4.png Edo 111-4.png Yuya 111-9.jpg Edo and Yuya 111-1.png Yuya 111-10.jpg Edo and Yuya 111-2.png Yuya 111-03.png Yuya 111-5.png Edo 111-13.png Edo 111-8.jpg Yuya 111-1.jpg Edo 111-4.jpg Yuya 111-13.png Edo 111-9.jpg Edo 111-10.jpg Edo 111-6.png *Cross Over(Fusion Arc)/Gallery *Cross Over(ARC-V Arc)/Gallery Category:Anime cards Category:Magic Cards Category:Field Magic Cards